


Lazy Sunday

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Implied Oral, real soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: You and Roger have a full day just to yourselves.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised the next thing I posted would be some filthy filthy smut but the last couple of weeks were a bit rough and I was having so much trouble writing it I needed to give myself a break with something softer. So have this fluff instead. Hopefully it’s sweet enough to give you toothache!

**12.40am**

You raised your head off your arms, peering over the arm of the chair where you’d been dozing in front of the TV. Roger’s soft footsteps echoed through the hallway, stopping in the doorway.   
“Hey Rog,” you said sleepily, rubbing your eyes.   
“What’re you still doing up Lovie? Thought I told you not to wait up for me.”   
“You did.” You sat up properly, stretching your legs out in front of you as Roger made his way towards the armchair you’d curled up on.   
“Y’know how late me and the boys can go when we’re writing. No point waiting for me if I’m not gonna get home till three in the morning.”   
You looked up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling on it until he sat down on the arm of the chair, “I still want to.”   
“Well aren’t I lucky.”   
You hummed, smiling softly as you leaned your head against his stomach, “The luckiest. So how was your day?”   
“It was really good,” He repositioned himself, kicking his shoes off before bringing his legs up to rest over yours, “Played around with a couple ideas and I think they’re gonna be really good songs when they’re done.”   
“You’ll have to give me a sneaky preview of them,”   
“You’re gonna be so sick of hearing me play them by the time the album’s done. What about you? How was your day?”   
“Not too bad. Bit busier than I’d have liked my Saturday to be b-u-” you stifled a yawn.   
“Alright, tell me tomorrow. Let’s go up to bed.”   
“I’m fine Rog.”   
“You’re exhausted Y/N. So am I.” He said it like he’d only just realised how tired he was, “C’mon.” Standing up he held out his hand, pulling you out of the seat when you took it.

You fell into bed as soon as you reached it, already wearing your comfiest pyjamas. As you snuggled under the blankets you rolled onto your side and watched Roger move about the room, changing into pyjama pants, every movement he made infused with a tiredness that felt bone deep. As he climbed in beside you, he pulled you closer, your head fitting perfectly under his chin. It was a slightly awkward position, your arms trapped between your chests, one of his thrown over you and the other bent under his head, legs tangled together. But you barely noticed. All you could smell was him, the lingering scent of his last cigarette and a hint of his aftershave. All you could feel was his warmth as he held you as close as he possible could.   
“Rog,” you said softly, tilting yourself back to look at him properly.   
“Mmm,” His eyes were drooping shut already.   
“Love you.”   
He kissed you. A tired, soft kiss, lips lingering on yours for a fraction longer than necessary.   
“Love you too.”   
You let your eyes close. 

**3.59am**

It was still dark when you woke, unrested and confused as to what had pulled you from your dreams. During the night you’d shifted out of Roger’s embrace, taking over your side of the bed as he’d spread out over his. As you reached out for him, figuring the loss of contact was what had roused you, you noticed he was tossing and twitching, mumbling unintelligibly.   
“Rog, honey,” You shook his shoulder, “wake up Rog, it’s just a dream.”   
It took a few minutes but finally he woke with a gasp, arms flailing a little as the nightmare dissolved.   
“‘s alright, Rog, it’s gone. Just a dream,” you said softly, rubbing his shoulder as he sunk back into the pillow, letting out a long breath.   
“What time is it?” he asked voice raspy with sleep, draping an arm over his eyes.   
You peered at the alarm clock beside him, the red glowing numbers hard to focus on, “just after four.”   
He groaned as he rolled over towards you, “Sorry, love, didn’t mean to wake you.”   
“I don’t mind. Was it bad?” You reached out to stroke his hair, pushing it off his face.   
“Yeah,” his voice was barely more than a whisper.   
As you made to pull your hand back, he reached up to grab your wrist holding you against the side of his face. His thumb brushed over the inside of your arm, a comforting gesture that felt more for his sake than yours. In the years you and Roger had been dating, you’d never seen him like this. Worried? Nervous? Yes. But scared? Not once.   
“Roll over,”   
“Why?”   
“‘Cause I’m gonna spoon you. Nothing can hurt you if I’m spooning you.”   
He laughed quietly but did as you asked, letting you pull him back against you, hooking your leg over his thigh and throwing your arm over his chest.   
“See, nightmares gotta go through me first now.” You pressed your lips to the back of his neck as he rubbed your arm.   
“Feel safer already,” You could hear his smile behind the tired tone before he yawned and relaxed into you.

**8.00am**

This time when you woke you were pressed against Roger, though sometime during the night he’d rolled onto his back so you were less spooning and more just sort of slung over him. You lay there for a while, listening to his deep even breaths, feeling his stomach rise and fall with each one. He looked so peaceful and calm, miles from how he’d been in the early hours of the morning, and you spent a few minutes just watching him, trying to embed the image in your mind. Eventually though you carefully disentangled yourself, not wanting to disturb his sleep, and made your way down to the kitchen. 

After rifling through the cupboards, you decided it was a pancakes kind of morning and set to making a stack. You lost yourself in the repetitive motions, having made pancakes so many times you barely had to think about what you were doing. So, it came as a little bit of a shock when Roger placed his hand on your back and peered over your shoulder.   
“Christ I’m hungry, this looks wonderful.”   
“How do you move so quietly?” You asked sucking the side of your thumb into your mouth, trying to sooth where you’d bumped it against the hot pan.   
“‘m wearing socks. How do you keep managing to burn yourself?”   
“Wouldn’t burn myself if you stopped sneaking up on me.”   
“Y/N, we both know that’s not true. You’re the clumsiest fucking cook I’ve ever seen. Baking is an extreme sport for you.”   
“Oh shut up,” you shook your head but smiled at him as you went back to pouring the last of the batter out.   
“Anything I can help with?”   
“Uh, yeah, pull out anything you wanna have on these. And chuck the kettle on, I need a tea.”   
Roger moved around behind you, opening the pantry and the fridge and then the pantry again. There was a clatter of plates and cutlery and the rush of water as he collected everything. His hand was on your back again as he placed the kettle on the stove top, fingers lingering slightly longer than they normally would.   
“Where are we gonna eat love?”   
“I was thinking out the back, since it’s such a lovely morning.”   
“Righto, I’ll take this lot out if you bring the pancakes when they’re done.”   
“Of course, shouldn’t be more than a couple more minutes.”

The sun was bright and warm outside, sitting in a clear sky, the definition of a perfect day. Roger had set everything down on the table in the back garden, leaving space for the plate of pancakes. Normally this spot was reserved for when friends or family came over, a larger space to entertain than what you had inside. You sat next to him, pulling a plate towards you and beginning to load it with pancakes and some of the berries Roger had brought out. He did the same, sprinkling the lot with sugar and lemon juice.   
“You really gotta teach Bri how to make pancakes properly.” Roger said around a mouthful of food, “He tried making them for us the other day but they were rubbish. I don’t know what he does to them but they’re never as good as yours.”   
Before you could respond a whistle cut through the air.   
“Oh, shit, forgot about the tea. Don’t eat it all while I’m gone,” you laughed heading back to the kitchen.   
“Make sure you’re quick then,” he called after you, already heaping another forkful into his mouth. 

As soon as you’d placed your cups on the table and were no longer in danger of burning yourself again, Roger placed his hands on your waist and pulled you onto his lap.   
“Rog!”   
“Y/N!”   
“What are you doing?”   
He ignored you, focusing instead on your earlier injury, “How’s the thumb?”   
“Stings a little but it’s fine. I only nudged the pan.”   
“Well now,” he grabbed your hand and brought your thumb to his lips, kissing the patch of red, “it’s all better.”   
“You’re gonna make such a dorky dad,” you laughed, shaking your head.   
He clutched your hand tighter, “Are you…?”   
“Jesus Rog, no. I know we fuck a lot but I’m still on the pill. More meant…one day,”   
He released a breath as he dropped his head to your shoulder, “That would have been a big fucking surprise.”   
“God, you’re telling me.”   
“Not a bad one though.” His smile was soft and sincere and made your heart flutter.   
“You big softie,”   
“Alright, no need for name calling. You should eat something,”   
“And how exactly am I meant to eat when I’m trapped on your lap? Can’t even reach my plate.”   
“Easy,” He leaned forward, one arm around your waist as he picked up a raspberry from his plate and fed it to you. It was tangy and sour from the lemon juice it was soaked in.   
“Impractical,” you laughed.   
“Maybe, but it does mean I can do this,” he placed his hand on the side of your face, pulling you towards him. The kiss was soft and warm. Warmer than the sun cutting through the morning air and landing on your back. You sighed into him as you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him against you. His tongue traced over your red tinged bottom lip, licking up the remnants of the raspberry. You felt almost drunk as you slowly pulled away and slipped off his lap.   
“Where you going, love?”   
“Just need to readjust,”   
“Readjust?” His eyebrows shot up as you repositioned yourself so you were straddling him instead, “Woah, Y/N, didn’t realise you wanted kids this badly.”   
“Just kiss me again you dork.”   
It wasn’t the most comfortable chair to do this in, but you couldn’t resist. A familiar heat was already beginning to build in your stomach as he recaptured your lips, breakfast completely forgotten. You threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling on it gently as you slipped your tongue into his mouth. He tasted like lemons and sugar, felt like home. As the kiss grew in intensity you rocked your hips against him.   
“That’s a dangerous game you’re playing there, love,” Roger said, breaking the kiss as he tightened his grip on your waist to keep you still,   
“Not if you want what I want.”   
“Minx,” was all he managed to growl as you began leaving open mouth kisses along his throat.   
“Now who’s name calling,” you said before returning to Roger’s neck, able to feel his cock hardening under his pyjama bottoms. His grip remained tight on your waist as he slipped one hand under the waistband of your pyjamas and underpants to tease your clit. You found his lips again, moaning against them as he worked you into a frenzy. When he pulled his hand free you whined at the loss.   
“Gotta get these pants off,” he muttered, more to himself than to you, but you stood up on slightly shaky legs, hurrying to remove your own as he lifted himself out of the seat enough to push his over his hips. As soon as you’d kicked your underwear off you repositioned yourself over him, pulling his hands into place on your arse. You sank down onto him, pausing a couple of times to adjust since it had been a few days since you’d had the time for this. Roger dropped his forehead to yours, closing his eyes as you clenched around him. Your breath mingled between your lips, ragged and heavy as you began moving, rocking your hips. His hands squeezed your arse, encouraging you to move faster, grind down harder, and you obeyed, losing yourself in the moment and how incredible it felt to have him back inside you.   
“Roger,” you gasped out, “I n-ne-ed,”   
You didn’t have to finish the sentence before his fingers found your clit again, pulling another string of moans from you as you tilted your head back.   
“Christ, love,” he groaned, “sound filthy.”   
You laughed as you dropped your head forward again, pressing your palms against his chest.   
“Oh, don’t go quiet now, love hearing you moan like that.”   
You ceased moving and intentionally clenched around Roger, making him whine your name, “Love hearing you too,”   
“Fuck, keep doing that and I wont be able to last much longer,”   
You hummed as you squeezed him again, making his breath hitch.   
His fingers worked faster against your clit, making you whine.   
You rolled your hips against him as he circled your clit with his thumb, pressing down firmly. It was becoming a competition to see who could make the other cum first. You could feel your orgasm creeping up on you, legs beginning to tremble, body tingling as Roger’s name fell from your lips over and over.   
And then, “Fuck, I can’t -,” Roger grunted. His fingers dug into your arse cheek as he came, letting his forehead fall onto your shoulder. You dropped a hand to your clit, desperate to follow him over the edge but he knocked it aside.   
“I’ve got you, love. As if I’m gonna leave my girl wanting.” You shivered at the words my girl, unable to do anything but nod as he resumed rubbing your clit until you were finally there, cumming with final moan.

He kissed your temple and the tip of your nose and along your jaw as you rode the orgasm out, eventually collapsing against him.   
“Do you think the neighbours heard?” you asked as soon as you could breathe again.   
“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he chucked, rubbing your back softly, “More importantly, d’you think they saw?”   
“Oh god, won’t be able to look any of them in the eye ever again,” you said, burying your face into his shoulder and breathing deeply. When you felt able to move again you shifted off his lap, letting the oversized shirt you wore cover you. He let go of you slowly, almost reluctantly as you bent to pick up your discarded pants.   
“I think it’s time for a shower. Are you right to clean up?”   
“Course,”   
You pecked him on the lips before hurrying inside. 

**10.35am**

The TV was on again but Roger wasn’t watching it. He always did this, put the TV or radio or a record on as “background noise,” while he was doing other things. Said he couldn’t stand the sound of a silent house. You grabbed the book you were currently reading from the coffee table where you’d left it last night while you waited for Rog to get home. You’d had to stop reading and put it aside when your eyes got too heavy and itchy to continue, opting to doze in front of whatever was playing on late night TV instead. Roger was on the couch, feet up on the table, engrossed in this morning’s newspaper. Your bare feet padded across the rug as you made your way to the other side of the couch, sitting next to Roger. He looked over at you, as you settled, reaching out, letting his fingers brush over your bare leg.   
“What’re you doing?” you asked without looking up from your book.   
“Nothing,” he pulled his hand back quickly, “you’re in shorts.”   
You shrugged, “too hot for jeans.”   
He was quiet again, tuning the page of the paper. You looked over as he hesitantly reached for you again, his hand resting on your leg.   
“What’s gotten into you today?”   
“What d’you mean?” his eyes remained on his paper but he wasn’t really reading.   
“I don’t know, you just seem….different. Is everything okay?”   
“Peachy.” He flashed you a reassuring smile but it didn’t totally easy your mind.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Y/N, I promise everything is good. But if you really wanna make sure you could come a little closer.”   
You giggled, shuffling over until you could lay down with your head in his lap, letting your freshly washed and blow-dried hair fan out above you.   
“You right there?”   
“Peachy,” you replied as you finally settled and reopened your book.   
Roger laughed softly, turning the page of the paper. 

**12.18pm**

Your stomach rumbled for the third time in under a minute.   
“Someone’s hungry,” Roger said from behind you, running his fingers over your back as you bent over to look in the fridge.   
“I didn’t really eat much breakfast, did I?”   
“Mmm, and who’s fault was that?”   
You gave him a pointed look as you shut the fridge door.   
“I’m just saying, if you weren’t quite so…”   
“Think very carefully before you finish that sentence Taylor,”   
“Insatiable,”   
“Thin fucking ice,” you said poking him in the chest but your laugh gave you away, “But seriously Rog, what are we doing for lunch?”   
“Why don’t we go to that café you like so much?” he rubbed your arm, almost light enough for you not to notice   
“Really? Thought you hated that place.”   
“I never said hate. I just think their service could be better. And the food. And the coffee.”   
You laughed again but it was interrupted by another growl from your stomach, “Theres that Italian place.”   
“That’s a bit of a drive away. Didn’t really feel like leaving the house for too long today.”   
“What about…oh! There’s that pub just down the road. We could walk there.”   
“Sounds great,” he pecked you on the forehead, “lemme grab my wallet and we can go.” 

The sun was warm on your skin as you walked hand in hand down the street with Roger. He’d laced his fingers through yours almost as soon as you were out of the door, squeezing your hand tight.   
“Don’t look now Rog, but that nosy bitch Mrs Green is in her garden again.”   
“Christ. I swear she keeps selling shit about me to the press. Has she got her camera on her?”   
“Don’t think so. You wanna cut across the road and loop round the block? It’ll take us a little longer but we’ll avoid her.”   
“Nah, you’ll die of hunger if we do that.” He grinned at you, “Why don’t we give her something to gossip about instead?” He dropped your hand, instead looping his arm around your waist and pulling you into his side. You giggled, leaning into him, as his hand slipped down your side to your grab your arse.   
“Roger!” you gasped in faux shock as you walked in front of Mrs Green’s yard. You could see her peaking at you from behind her roses.   
“Sorry lovie, couldn’t resist,” he said pulling you into his arms so you could hide your laughter in his chest. He chuckled quietly into your neck as he slipped his other hand to your arse as well, pulling your hips against his. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye – Mrs Green had moved for a better look, pretending to tend her garden.   
“Bet she wishes she could get a photo for the paper,” Roger whispered as he moved to kiss you, slowly, deeply, as if you had no one watching and nowhere to be. When he broke the kiss you were left stunned, eyes fluttering open as you tried to remember how to breath. It was crazy how he could make you feel this way so easily. And it wasn’t even like he’d just come back from tour or anything. You’d seen him every day this week, even if it was in between your work and his long hours with the boys discussing album ideas. But here you were, in the middle of the street, damn near swooning because of a single kiss. “Alright, love, pull yourself together,” Roger chuckled, taking you by the hand again, “or have you forgotten about lunch?”

**4.05pm**

You crept towards your bedroom not wanting to disturb Roger from his nap. After lunch he’d come home and collapsed on the couch, fighting off sleep until you convinced him to just go hop into bed. He’d looked wrecked as he slowly made his way upstairs and the last thing you wanted to do was wake him from a sleep he seemed to really need, but you really needed something new to do and you knew there were a few magazines by your bed you had yet to read. As you tiptoed through the dark room the lump in the bed stirred and Roger poked his head out from under the covers.   
“Sorry, honey, didn’t mean to disturb you,”   
“No, ‘s alright, was awake anyway. What’re you doing?”   
“Was just gonna grab a magazine. I cannot watch another minute of daytime television.”   
Roger laughed softly, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up, “Why don’t you join me in here instead?”   
“Roger Taylor are you trying to get me into bed?”   
“My motives are purely innocent, I promise.”   
He threw the covers back, tapping the spot next to him. You unbuttoned your shorts, wiggling out of them before you joined him.   
“I wanted to be comfortable, sue me,” you said in response to the look he gave you.   
“Alright, love. Just don’t try and jump me.”   
“In your dreams.” You snuggled up next to Roger, letting the cosiness of the covers and his arms envelop you, “You sleep okay?”   
“Yeah. Really well.”   
“Good, you looked awful,”   
“Thanks a lot,”   
“Shut up, you know what I mean. Just looked like you needed some rest,”   
“Well it was bound to catch up with me after all the late nights me and the boys have been pulling this week. Plus, y’know, didn’t sleep great last night,”   
You placed your hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken under your palm, “My poor honey. The nightmare was that bad?”   
“Yeah. Recurring too. Woke up a couple of times but whenever I dropped off again, I was back.”   
“Do you remember it now?”   
“Not entirely. Bits of it. Know you were in it.” His voice was so quiet you could barely hear him, even with how close you were, but his arm around your back squeezed you tighter, finger tips digging into your side.”   
That explained it then, why he’d been so needy today. Why he was constantly reaching for you, pulling you onto his lap, grabbing your hand, reassuring himself you were still there, still okay.   
“Rog, I-”   
“You don’t have to say anything, Y/N. You made them stop already.”   
You curled yourself into his side more, “That’s what I’m here for.”   
You could feel his smile as he kissed the top of your head, “Don’t know what I’d do without you,” he mumbled into your hair.   
“You’d be completely lost I’m sure,” you giggled, looking up at him.   
“Hey, I’m trying to have a sincere moment with you, mind not laughing?”   
“Oops,”   
“Oops?” He shook his head, smile growing as he looked at you, “Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”   
“Well I had something better but you told me not to jump you,”   
“You mean something like this?” he leaned down, catching your lips in a soft kiss that made your heart swell, lingering after he broke away.   
“Close, but more like this,” you said softly, pulling him back in. You rested your hand on his jaw as the kiss continued, light, unhurried and sweet enough to pull a sigh of contentment from Roger.   
He hummed against your lips as you pulled back, his thumb stroking your knee absentmindedly, “Yours was better.”   
“Think I need to see yours again before I can decide,”   
Roger burst out laughing, hiding his face in your neck, “That was the cheesiest line I’ve ever fucking heard.”   
“Just kiss me again,” you said through your own laughter. 

Both of you were still giggling when he did, leaning into you so much you found yourself falling against the pillows. Roger’s nose bumped yours as he followed you, determined to keep your lips connected. His fingers trailed over your stomach, pushing your shirt up above your bellybutton. A soft moan slipped out of your mouth, much to Roger’s delight.   
“I will never get tired of that sound,” he said as he pushed himself up, straddling your thighs, “Or your tits.” He slid his hand from your stomach to your chest over your shirt, squeezing one of your breasts softly, letting his fingers spread over your chest and then bringing them back together, trapping your nipple in between two of them. He dragged his hand over to your other breast, tracing the outline of your nipple as he grinned down at you. Your breathing sped up as he slowly pushed your shirt up, exposing your breasts to the cool air for a moment before he cupped them, flicking your nipples with his thumbs. Each teasing touch sent a jolt through you, heightening your need for more.   
“Rog,” you whined, raising your hand to his knee and trailing it up the inside of his thigh until you felt the unmistakable bulge of his half hard cock. You ran your hand over his length, feeling him harden under your palm, until he grabbed your wrist to stop you.   
“Alright, love, I get the hint, I’ll stop teasing.”   
He climbed off you, giving both of you the chance to remove your underwear. As soon as you were free of yours you raised your legs, placing your feel flat on the mattress so Roger could move between them. He leaned down to kiss you again, swiping his tongue over your lower lip as he swiped his fingers along your folds. He let two fingers slip into you, drawing another soft moan from you. You raised your hips, needing more and he pulled his fingers from you entirely, replacing them with his cock before you could so much as whimper. His hips rolled against you, making you gasp into his mouth and clutch at the sheets. You wrapped your legs around him, encouraging him to sink deeper as his tongue brushed against yours. His pace was measured and slow, each thrust stealing another breath from you, another small noise that he gladly swallowed. Your heart sung as he blindly found one of your hands, lacing your fingers together. It was such an innocent gesture and yet it set your whole body to tingling, especially when his lips left yours and you opened your eyes to see him smiling at you.   
“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, trailing small kisses along your collar bone and up your neck. Your eyes dropped shut again as his other hand found your clit, pulling a longer, louder moan from your throat as you arched your back. He timed his fingers to the opposite of his hips, stroking your clit as he withdrew from you and then removing his fingers as he sunk back in. You were panting in no time, your orgasm building as he consistently stimulated you, and you said a silent thankyou to the universe that you’d fallen for a drummer of all people. You tilted your head back and he attached himself to your neck, sucking at the junction of your jaw.   
“Let go, love,” he urged you, hot breath brushing over your skin.   
All it took was his fingers on your clit again and your release was rolling through you, a moan hanging in the air. Roger’s breath hitched as you tightened around him, pulling him into his own orgasm. 

**5.45pm**

The sound of Led Zeppelin blasting from Roger’s record player followed him as he returned to the kitchen. You’d been taking it in turns to choose the music as as you cooked dinner. Neither of you wanted too much after the big lunch you’d had so you’d settled on a simple quiche, easy to whip up, easy to save leftovers for tomorrow. You had just closed the oven door when Roger spun you around.   
“Alright, which finger did you burn this time?”   
“None of them you git. I can actually cook without injuring myself y’know,” You reached for your half drunk glass of wine but Roger grabbed your hand, pulling you away from the bench.   
“What’re you doing Rog?”   
His hands slipped down to your waist, pushing and pulling until you let your hips move to the rhythm of the music.   
“I don’t know that Immigrant Song is that great for dancing too,” you laughed as he pulled you closer.   
Roger ignored you, singing along somewhat exaggeratedly in an effort to make you laugh again. He spun you out under his arm, breaking into a grin when he heard you giggle. He let you go as the song faded out and you turned back towards your waiting drink, only to be stopped as his arms wrapped around your waist, making you squeal.   
“C’mon love, this is a good one.” he said, pulling you into him as the opening notes of Since I’ve Been Lovin’ You kicked in. You relaxed into him as you swayed to the slower tune, his arms around your stomach, holding you tight. Slowly you turned, looping your arms behind him, as he dropped his forehead to yours. He was humming along to the song, and you were so close you could feel the rumble in his chest before you heard the next note.   
The record skipped.   
“Fuck,” Roger said, breaking the spell you’d been under as he hurried out to see what the problem was. 

**9.50pm**

“Okay, what do you think of this?” Roger, sitting in the armchair he’d found you half asleep in that morning, played a quick riff on the guitar he was holding.   
You looked over from where you were curled up on the couch, “I love it. Is that one of the one’s you’ve been working on this week?”   
“I’ve been playing with it for a couple of days but I haven’t shown the others yet. Wanted to get a more solid grasp on it first,”   
“Well it sounds great already,”   
He smiled at you before looking back down at the guitar, running through the notes again, “you don’t mind me playing, do you? I know it’s getting late.”   
“No, keep going. I can’t say the neighbours are gonna thank you for it, but y’know how much I love watching you play.”   
“Keep it in your pants, Y/N.”   
“And here I was thinking about blowing you,”   
An off note rang through the room as Roger’s fingers slipped and his head snapped up. You tried to look as innocent as possible, resting your head on the back of your hand and you watched him. He mumbled something as he turned back to the guitar.   
“Sorry honey, didn’t catch that.”   
“I said, you’re fucking insatiable,” he was still playing as he spoke, trying to act uninterested but not fully succeeding. You sat up, stretching your arms and legs with a not altogether necessary moan, noting the way his gaze flicked towards you as he shifted his legs.   
“Pot, kettle, black,” you said repositioning yourself on the couch. Roger’s shoulders sagged slightly when he realised you weren’t dropping to your knees in front of him.   
“All I’m saying is you’ve come onto me three times today now. That’s the fucking definition of insatiable.”   
“Uh, I’m pretty sure the second time was on you.”   
“Bullshit.”   
“Actually, the first time was on you as well. Pulling me onto your lap like that.”   
“Bullshit Miss I-need-to-readjust,”   
“Plus there was that whole ‘lets put on a show for Mrs Green’ thing.”   
“That doesn’t count.”   
“Face it, Rog, you’re just as slutty as me.”   
He was quiet for a moment, staring at you, and you wondered if you’d crossed a line. But then the silence was broken by his laughter as he tried to say, “Guess that’s why we work so well together.”   
You laughed too, relieved you hadn’t unwittingly hurt him.   
“For the record, I never called you a slut, love.” He said as he turned back to the guitar, “I could’ve, but I didn’t,” he threw you a wink.   
You rolled your eyes, “Do you want that blow job or not?”

**12.23am**

“I liked having you all to myself today,” you said with a yawn, pressing yourself back against Roger.   
He hummed a sleepy, “me too,” against the back of your neck, his arms tightening around you, “nice not to be interrupted by anything for once.”   
“Almost a shame it all goes back to normal tomorrow. Wish I didn’t have to go to work.”   
“Even if you did stay home, we’d still have Freddie knocking down the door to find me.”   
You giggled softly, “probably for the best you go then. Chances are he’d catch us fucking, drag you away before either of us finish.”   
“Yes, lets avoid that.”   
“You’ll be home tomorrow night though?”   
“Think so. Might be a bit late, but I’ll call if I think I’ll end up staying at Fred’s. No need for you to wait up.”   
“Yeah yeah. Probably will though.”   
You felt him sigh behind you, “What am I going to do with you?   
“Wake up early enough and you can do whatever you want to me before I leave for work.”   
“Christ, Y/N.”   
“Love you too, Rog,”


End file.
